


How He Moves

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Frozen Fire [2]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she awoke with no memory, she had been scared and alone, thinking that she could never interact with anyone.</p><p>When she met that young man, she couldn't help but be amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Moves

When Kushina had first awoken, she’d been scared. She was covered in blood, but when she stared at the moon high above her, she had calmed down and listened to hear something like a whisper in her ear and with it came a name.

 _Kushina_.

Kushina had waited for more, but when it had been apparent nothing _was_ going to come, she turned and tried to find someone else to talk to, but the biggest shock had been when she was walked right through by the people in the village she was near. She’d been so distraught by it that she turned and ran from the place without even trying to find some replacement clothing. 

Eventually though, Kushina had found she could still touch things, just not people, and found a dress she could change into. And she’d sat on the sidelines just watching things past her by, drifting from place to place, and seeing people interact without ever being able to interact with them herself started to take its toll on her psyche. 

So when she had drifted a mountain that had faces carved into it, she felt something stir in her and found familiarity, no matter how vague it was, and she had sat on top of it, over-looking the forest down below and could appreciate the beauty she was seeing. In her mind she felt herself shut down and never moved from her perch, because what was the point?

There she sat, and time eventually lost its weight so she didn’t keep track of it.

But when someone _had_ showed up, and talked to her, and _touched_ her, she felt herself coming alive gradually. She’d been so excited to find someone she could interact with that it didn’t matter that she couldn’t understand him nor could she speak with him, but they still had gestures and those were enough to get across her wanting to go with him.

It was an arduous thing to do, but she was excited for the first time in a long time, and the happier she felt, the more   
_right_ she felt with who she was. 

But the thing about this young man that caught her attention was how he could move through the air. She was stuck with walking everywhere, but instead of being boring, he made it seem fun, with how he looped and he seemed to like when she smiled. So whenever he did something particularly amazing, she would smile for him. 

The snow he brought though got Kushina to smile a lot, but her eyes never strayed from the young man as she watched him weave through the air and make the ice slippery or when they came across kids, partake in snow ball fights with them.

During one of these times, he’d even offered her one ball, and though nervous about being hit in the face, she only hesitated before she got the snowball splattered across her face. She glared at him before a light feeling had come over her and she giggled and scooped up the snow at her feet and threw it at him, missing only because he took to the air and instead hit one of the kids.

 _“How come I’ve never done this before?”_ ” she asked herself as she scooped up more snow and kept on trying to hit the man with one of the snowballs, even managing to hit him as he tossed them back at her. 

She was having fun, so much fun that she didn’t once wonder why the kids were able to see the man and not her. So much fun in face she could almost pretend that she was ‘real,’ that she was actually participating. 

When one child ran through her, Kushina felt cold and all the fun she was having was the last thing on her mind. She looked around at the scene and decided this was the last place she wanted to be.

“Wait!” she could hear the man shout after her in that strange language and grab her shoulder, his touch feeling even chillier. “What’s wrong?”

Kushina knew that he couldn’t understand her, but seemed to be under the impression if he spoke to her it would _make_ her begin to understand him. She looked over at him, if only because the she could hear the concern in his voice and the worry in his eyes. And she wanted so much to be able to tell him what was wrong, but she had to settle for pointing at the children and then at herself.

Recognition flooded those blue eyes and she wondered if maybe he _did_ know what she was trying to get across. He looked thoughtful before glancing back at the kids. His expression shifted to determination as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her back towards the group who were all looking at him with some confusion.

Kushina winced as she knew they weren’t even glancing at her and she wondered what the point of bringing her back over here would serve. She saw him smile at the kids before jumping up and his awkward movements showed her he was riding the wind now, but after the initial take off, Kushina found herself amazed by the movements he was making.

All sorts of loops and tricks, with or without the nearby objects to add some trajectory, and he smiled at all of them while the kids cheered him on and laughed.

It was hard to miss at first, but Kushina had found herself laughing along with the children, and even though they couldn’t see her, she was still sharing this with them. 

Now she realized what the man had been trying to do. 

And as she watched him like she had done when they were alone and she was anxious, she let her anxiety fade away, because right now it had no place once cheer bloomed in her once more. 

And this time it had nothing to do with the snow.


End file.
